Truths of the Heart
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: A series of short stories featuring the main couples or groups of friends from the G-Gundam series. Stories will be in a POV of a character. 4th chapter: Maria Louise is reunited with her prince after 2 years, but have feelings changed? (Maria/George)
1. You May Be My Future

-Truths of the Heart-  
  
You May Be My Future  
Domon and Rain  
  
  
I sit quietly, staring into the long mirror that is placed before me. What do I see as a reflection? A woman, or maybe still a girl who is indecisive of her future. Auburn colored hair, cerulean colored eyes, a thin figure; those things don't matter to me right now. They are only physical traits, something everyone has. What I am looking for in my reflection are my inner thoughts and feelings.  
  
I sit in front of this mirror today not trying to feel sorry for myself but to pass judgment upon myself. This is because, for the longest time now, I have felt true love.  
  
It is true that I am not a very outgoing person when it comes to sharing my emotions and neither is the person I have feelings for. We have known each other since childhood; we have been through losses and fights together. We have been over mountains of danger, swam through seas of emotion and someone we survived and are still together. By now you probably know who I am talking about, Domon Kasshu.  
  
During the time of the 13th gundam fight was when these certain feelings started to arise. At first I wasn't sure of what was going on, that was until Seitt suddenly walked back into my life. Yet, I left him again, just like the first time I went away. I chose to stay with Domon, my friend, my partner. I suppose it was then that I knew there were more then just a friendship between the two of us. At least for me there was something more.   
  
After that days and months past swiftly by and I supported Domon through all his fights against the other fighters and Shuffle Crest holders. In my mind I vowed to never not believe in him though I may have let myself slip a few times.  
  
When I watch him fight I feel a knot slowly tying in my stomach. I find myself catching and holding my breath whenever a match begins and hoping that nothing will go wrong. When he gets hurt I call out his name with worry and fear. I am probably giving the fact that I care for him away, but I don't care.   
  
A few people along my journey have helped me to realize my emotions. It might have been just little things but they sparked my feelings and kept them lit even in the darkest of times.   
  
Cath, Bunny, Shirley and Janet, members of Chibodee's crew. You always would manage to remind me of my feelings, even in the slightest way. The way you all supported Chibodee; that made me want to do the same for Domon.   
  
Then there is Allenby. Maybe she was a blessing in disguise. I'm sure that isn't exactly the way I should put it but when Allenby came into the bond that Domon and I shared through Japan's Gundam I felt something new. After I really think about it I am sure it was jealously. I would ask Domon what he was doing whenever he was around Allenby; even if it was just something simple like training or looking at God Gundam I made a bigger deal out of it. It was like my bond and ties with Domon were being broken apart every single day by someone else. I was afraid, I was afraid of loosing him to someone else.  
  
All these people have influenced my life in so many ways; I can't even begin to explain them. But, out of all the people I have met, male or female nobody has been quite like Domon. There is just something about him. The wild sense of courage and justice you feel when he is fighting mixed with a small sense of fear. The gentleness you feel from him when he is sincere and honest with you. Most of all the feeling of fear yet joy that radiates from his soul. There is something there that your brain tells you that you should avoid yet your heart tells you to love. That is Domon.  
  
With my dilemma I have also found many things that even I did know about myself, emotions I never thought I'd share with anyone.  
  
My name, Rain, it seems fitting now that I think about it. At times I can be serene, peaceful and loving, like a light spring shower that calls upon rainbows once it has ended. Also, the powerful force of a storm when I am angry. When I cannot control my emotions, a thunderstorm, rain pouring and washing away all hopes. Finally a sorrow that is always there, like acid rain that burns through dreams and leaves them to die. It's the sorrow I felt when my mother and father died.   
  
I don't know what my future will bring but if I ever do tell you my feelings Domon, please do not push me away until I have emptied my heart to you. So then even if I am rejected my heart will be a peace.  
  
I am closing on all my thoughts now. Even if being with Domon is never meant to be I am glad that I have known him as a friend and experienced love. Even if this ends in heartbreak he will always have a place in my heart. And even as the days pass by I'll always be myself, a person with feelings and emotions, I'll always be Rain Mikamura.  
  
  
  
Nuriko: I'm sorry if that was kinda short and OOC and overall weird but this is how I think Rain sometimes thinks about Domon...next I think I will do Allenby's thoughts on Domon...hmm...Anyways please review! Flames are...not good ^^; but criticism is great as long as it's constructive!  
(ex of flame: This sucked  
that doesn't help me to improve of figure what I did wrong...) 


	2. I'll Always Have a Place for you In My H...

Truths of the Heart  
  
- I'll Always Have a Place for you in My Heart -  
Allenby's Feelings For Domon  
  
  
Allenby Beardsley sat quietly on the roof of a gorgeous house in her home, Neo-Sweden. It was several months after the final fight for the 13th Gundam Fight and she had recently returned home, to her nation.  
  
Tonight she sat alone, away from all the commotion of her superiors. Sitting next to her was a notebook and a stack of loose-leaf paper. Sighing she picked up a piece of paper and began to write; only to crumple the paper and throw it into a small pile of mistakes she was soon to make.  
  
Finally getting started, this is what she wrote...  
  
'Dear Domon,  
There is something that I have wanted to explain to you for a long time now, especially after you defeated the Devil Gundam. For a long time I have been thinking about what I want to say, I know that you already know that...well...I really like you. It's more then just a friendship that I'm feeling. Ever since I met you at the arcade that day, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I don't know if it was your will to fight that attracted my attention or just the fact that you could keep up with me in a battle.  
  
During our first fight you saved me, you brought me back to normal from the terrible berserker system that I went through so many times. Only YOUR voice could save me, could break through my walls of suffering, destruction and hate. Then after that I helped you through your fights with the other members of the shuffle alliance, I felt like I was somehow getting closer to your heart, but after I think about it, I really wasn't.   
  
You saved me so many times and I loved you for that as well as your personality...  
  
But...  
  
I am trying to forget about you. I know you may be thinking that I've gone crazy but let me explain.  
  
During the time I knew you and Rain I could see that Rain cared about you a lot. The way that she looked at you with such caring glances, even when you didn't notice and the way she was always there to support you. This is why I am trying to force my feelings to end. During the final fight with the Devil Gundam I realized, it would never work between us. In the fight I told you to tell her that you loved her. When I said that to you I guess you could say that my heart shattered, because those are the same words I could never say to you with such expression and meaning.  
  
I want to give you up to Rain; I want you and her to be happy, forever. You two are meant for each other, I just know it.  
  
This letter may come as a surprise to you but these feelings are really how I felt. Even though I say I am trying to rid myself of these feelings I know, deep down, they will always be there. So till our next fight Domon, good-bye.  
  
You will always have a place in my heart.  
  
Love,  
Allenby'  
  
She smiled as she folded the letter and placed it within her notebook. It was if a sudden heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders and she was free.  
  
"Domon, someday I will have the courage to give you this letter but, until then, some things are probably best kept a secret," smiling she climbed down off the roof and onto the balcony that led in to her room. As she went to open the door to the inside of the house she saw a reflection of a shooting star on the glass of the door.  
  
"A new beginning...for me...and for Rain and Domon," she whispered softly as the young girl stepped into her room and drifted into her sweet dreams.  
  
  
  
Nuriko: First off this chapter was dedicated to the wonderful authors of G-Gundam fanfiction, 'Straya, SporkGoddess, Athena Masterson and Dr. Brief's Cat who have posted many awesome fanfics in this category and inspire us other writers. You guys are great! :)  
  
Second, ...this seemed very...un-Allenby ^^; I need to work on OOC more. Anyways, I am sorry this chapter took so long. I've been very busy with high school (I never knew 9th grade would be so stressful O.o;), dance, and art and I've been scared out of my wits because of nearby shootings. I am really sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.   
  
And third, I am sorry if I upset some D/A fans but I am really a supporter or D/R. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but please do not flame my story because of that reason.  
  
And finally, I do not own G-Gundam!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read the story!  
  
  
Kenji: Thank you for reviewing Kenji and even more...for getting me into G-Gundam in the first place! *hugs*  
  
Athena Masterson: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)  
  
PurpleAngel: Thanks! I am glad that the length was suited well for this.  
  
Gren44: Thank you for the comments. I too believe Rain and Domon make a cute couple and are very good for each other. I will do Domon's thoughts on Rain soon, but I'd prefer to see the end of the series before trying it. Thank you again!  
  
IsleofSolitude: Arigatou! I am glad you enjoyed it!  
  
SporkGoddess: Thank you for your comments and suggestions. I changed the part of the story about Rain's father's death because, as you pointed out, it didn't fit right with the setting of the story. Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Wordpainter: Thanks! ^_^  
  
  
Nuriko: So whom should we do next? I am thinking about either Marie Louise and George de Sand or Shirley, Cath, Bunny and Janet's reflections on Chibodee. Any other suggestions? Thanks again for reading! 


	3. A Path I'd Never Knew I'd Take

Truths of the Heart  
  
-A Path I Never Knew I'd Take-  
Natasha and Argo  
  
  
I sit looking out the window of a large spacecraft. The direction in which I am looking is that of the earth. I am a woman in my mid twenties with dark blue-green hair that is left long with bangs. I have a pair of glasses that sit upon my nose and my figure is average, not too tall, and not too short.  
  
For myself, today marks the one-month anniversary in which Domon Kasshu; Gundam Fighter of Neo-Japan defeated the Devil Gundam, rid everyone of the DG Cells and saved planet earth.   
  
Since that day I; better known as Natasha, crew member of the Neo-Russian team have always wondered if it had been a good choice to set the prisoner, Argo Gulskii free. My answer is the life that I have just begun living, the path I just took. I am now a space pirate.   
  
Upon returning home to the Neo-Russia space colony I was punished for setting free Argo and his fellow space pirates. He had been through enough, with the gundam fight and the conflict with Andrew Graham, I wanted to know why...why he had to go through more! So that's why I acted the way I did. Without thinking about the consequences.  
  
But as I stare out into outer space, so beautiful and serene, I know I have made the best choice. If you really think about it...my life before becoming a pirate wasn't great. I would work the same job day after day and only work towards one goal, helping with the gundam fighter that would lead our nation to wining the gundam fight. I never really had a life of my own.  
  
But now I do.  
  
I know that someday I'll return to the earth and suffer from the wrath of the Russian authorities, in fact that day will come in 3 years, right before the elimination 11. I will need to return to earth with Argo because the Russian authorities need him, not me. Still, I will support him through the years that follow and who knows, maybe we'll win the gundam fight someday.  
  
I wonder if the other Shuffle Alliance members are worried about our quick departure. Probably not, they know Argo is fully capable of taking care of himself. Still, in all of my life, I have never met people like them. People that I can believe and trust in. Like Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura. Or like Chibodee Crocket and his crew or George de Sand and neo-France's future ruler, Marie Louise. All of them, special in their own ways and hold different places in my heart.   
  
I may have not enjoyed the gundam fight, as you may have guessed, it's true I got frustrated easily but I would never trade the experience of the 13th gundam fight for anything. I have true friends and allies now...and so does Argo all because of this fight.  
  
I hear the door slide open and Argo walks in a takes quiet seat next to me on the couch next to the window.  
  
"What is on your mind?" He asks, his voice calm.   
  
"I was just thinking about the future and about the gundam fights," I reply, my eyes wandering over to him. He also stares out the window, like I was doing and he too was most likely worried about what would come in the future.  
  
"You shouldn't really. What you did is in the past and even if it ends up affecting the future, we'll get through it together."  
  
"Together..."I say somewhat absentmindedly. I guess he was right. And in my mind I know that it is true what they say, a person can never live alone.   
  
So from this point on I'll continue down the path I have taken and never again look back at why I did what I did.  
  
  
  
Done with another chapter, yet again something short. I was hoping they would get a little longer but I wasn't sure to write for this one. All 3 people who reviewed last chapter wanted something with Argo and Natasha...so here you go! I guess that means George and Marie Louise would be next! I don't think that story will be in a POV though...we'll see! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave constructive criticism behind!  
-Nuriko  
  
To the reviewers...  
Yam19cha: One Argo and Natasha story, ready and up! I hope you enjoyed it and your other suggestion; George and Marie Louise will be next!   
  
^.^Cat: Thank you for reviewing :D I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
SporkGoddess: Thank you for reviewing yet again and for commenting on my mistake. With the uploading of this chapter I will fix and re-upload the previous one as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again! 


	4. One Rose, Two Hearts

Truths of the Heart  
  
- One Rose, Two Hearts -  
George de Sand and Maria Louise  
  
  
I stand here alone on a large balcony, staring off into the starlit night. France looks beautiful from the view that I have. The many lights from houses give the city a warm and comforting glow.   
  
I feel the wind lightly blow my long blonde hair behind me and I inhale the night's cool air.  
  
It has been 2 years since the last Gundam fight and things have returned to normal. I haven't seen any of the Gundam Fighters since a few days after the destruction of the Devil Gundam. Not even my prince, George de Sand.  
  
As Princess I am continuing with my daily studies and at night I am kept busy by parties and meetings. It is the same everyday…and I wish, just once, that I could be free from all of this.  
  
Free…when had I last felt that? Maybe during the finals of the Gundam fight, when the Devil Gundam had yet again surfaced. That was probably the closest I had ever felt to freedom.   
  
It didn't matter, I wouldn't trade that period in time for anything in the whole world. Just experiencing it for once in my entire life was good enough. I sigh and turn away from the edge of the balcony, choosing to lean against it instead.   
  
Why am I here you ask? I was invited of course.   
  
Two days ago I received a letter asking me to meet someone here. The letter came with no signature, only a single red rose set in full bloom.   
  
"Excuse Miss, but may I join you?" I recognized that voice; I spun around quickly, nearly loosing my footing.   
  
"George?" I ask, my eyes widening in surprise. It really was him!  
  
"Oui mademoiselle," he says, walking forward and bending down to kiss my hand.   
  
"It's been so long since I've last seen you…" I start, finding my voice coming out slowly.   
  
"Yes, indeed it has. Two long and hard years," he says, staring deeply into my eyes. I feel myself beginning to blush and turn slightly from his gaze.   
  
"Are you the one that asked me here?" I waver off the topic. He nods slightly, seeming to be embarrassed. No, probably not, I have never seen George de Sand embarrassed by such a simple question.  
  
"Why?" I ask, my voice questioning. I take a step closer to him. Why was I being so shy all of a sudden? I never used to be this way. Is this what happens to you when you get older?  
  
"I was meaning to ask you something…" He begins. I nod and listen to every word he says. "Maria Lousie…do you believe in true love? The kind that no age, race or religion can separate?"   
  
What did he mean? I had never heard him talk about love before…in the past he had always avoided the topic as best as possible. Did these two years change him too?  
  
"I suppose I do…why?" I reply, my vision catching with his. I felt myself sinking into his dark colored eyes; his warm gaze and I found that I couldn't pull away…  
  
Minutes pass as we just stand there, our visions locked together. He is the first to turn away.   
  
"Maria Louise…please, come with me." He takes my hand gently and leads me through the building and out the door. We walk for a few minutes before reaching an open field where his gundam stood alone, standing tall and proud.   
  
He helps me to climb to the top and we sit there watching the stars twinkle and shimmer.   
  
"Maria Lousie…I needed to know if you believed in true love because…over these two years I've been away from you I have realized that…there are strong feelings I feel towards you and I have really missed you. I know that your feelings for me may not still exist but…" His voice grows softer and I cannot hear what he says, though I have a good idea of what it was.   
  
"George…" I say his name softly and he turns to me. "Do you see that star up in the night sky?" I ask him as I point up to a small star located near the North Star. He nods and I lower my arm.  
  
"When I was younger…actually, when I first met you and when you had given me that one single red rose at our meeting I had made a wish on that star that someday you'd notice me…and maybe even love me. You ask me if I believe in true love, a love that nothing can break…well I know for sure that my answer is yes. I believe in true love and I believe that from the start, George de Sand, I have always loved you with all of my heart." I smile and sink into a warm embrace that he presents me with. And deep inside my heart I know that it is true what people say. Wishes do come true and there are such things as true love. And just think…it was only one single rose that joined two hearts.   
  
  
Nuriko: *hits head on desk* Gomen, gomen, gomen! It has been how long since I last updated? Sorry ;-; Next chapter will be a Chibodee pairing, suggested by Athena Masterson. Not sure who he will be with though…hmmm…  
  
Notes to reviewers….  
Lord KaioShin: Thank you for your review and kind words :) I hope you enjoyed this as much!  
  
Athena Masterson: Thank you for reviewing! I am happy to write an Argo/Natasha fic and having people that enjoy it ^_^ As requested, I will be doing a chapter with Chibodee next. I hope it'll be good ^^; Thanks again and I can't wait to read more of your story, AoS!  
  
Karana Kasshu: It was really hard for me to imagine Argo and Natasha together too ^^; Only because there was not much hinting In the series of them being together except for near the very end @_@; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Black Joker Lady: Thanks so much for reviewing and it is good to know there are A/N fans out there! (there needs to be more!!) ^_^ 


End file.
